Jet Lag
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Summary    Ty and Cece miss eachother when he's at college. Based on the song "Jet Lag" Enjoy!    ONE-SHOT


_Cy_

_Summary_

**Ty and Cece miss eachother when he s at college. Based on the song Jet Lag Enjoy!**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

I'm on the phone with Cece. I miss her so much! College is torture without her! I'd do anything to hold her in my arms.

"Good Morning. What time is where you are?" Cece asks happily. She's probably happy we get to talk. We never get to talk because I m always so busy with studys.

"It's twelve am." I say sadly.

"I miss you more than anything." She says also sadly. I miss my family and all, but Cece... I miss Cece so much!

"From here you feel you so far!"

"I wait for the phone to ring every day! I'm so glad we can finally talk!"

"It's gettin lonely Cece. I feel like I'm living upside down without you. When can you visit?"

"Not till I turn eight teen... Which is only in two and a half weeks!"

"But I miss you!"

"I know I miss you to! But I need to be that age to be on your campus..."

"I don t even wanna be here Ce!"

"Believe me Ty! I wish with all my heart you could be with me right now, but I know you want to be there."

"You know what drives me crazy?"

"Hhm?"

"Trying to figure out the time zones!"

"I know right? It won t be much longer though."

"I'm going out of my head I miss you so bad!"

"I wish I could be with you! I wanna hug." She says in a childish voice.

"Do you wanna do Facetime?" I ask hopefuly. We both have Iphones, might as well use em.

"Yeah! One second." And at that second almost I get a request. I answer and it reveals a teary eyed Cece.

"I see you." I say into my phone.

"I see you to." She says with a smile

"What time is it where you are?" I ask repeating what she asked befoe.

"About four thirty pm."

"Five more days and I'll be home!" I exclaim. I get to visit in five days and I'm so exited!

"Guess what?" She challenges even if I wouldn't have been able to see her I would have been able to tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling. Cece has the most beautiful smile in the world. God I miss her!

"What?" I ask now smiling myself. Cece just manages to do that to me. Bring me from sad and depressing to exited and happy.

"I keep your picture in my car!" She exclaims. _Ugh_! Now I miss her even more!

"Hey Cece?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should drop out of college and be a dancer like I've always wanted to be and come back home?"

"What? I mean I would love to have you home, but Ty are you sure you would want to do that? I mean for me? I miss you so much, but I don t want you to give up on your dreams because of me."

"I don't know... Let me think about it. I would leave for you, but I... Just need to think about it."

"Make sure you do what you need to Ty. I love you and I'm not going anywhere except to visit you."

"I hate the thought of you alone!" I whine. I don't like her in our apartment all alone. We moved in together right before I left, but she didn't want to move back in with her mom.

"I've been keeping busy all the time. It's hard to think about you sometimes. When you get back could you tell Rocky and Deuce to stop being so goo goo eyed? It makes me wish I could do that with you!"

"Just five more days..."

"I don't know if I can wait that long... I miss you!" She says sadly.

"I hate being alone in this bed." I mutter.

"Join the club..." She says and a tear escapes her eyes.

"Don't cry Cece... I want to be there so bad."

"I know you do... I just really wish you could be here now.

"Hey Ty! Hurry or we're gonna be late for class!" My roomate tells me.

_"Mhhmm_." I groan.

"Go ahead... I'll talk to you later." She says cracking a smile.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you to." She says as she tries not to cry harder, but fails.

"Remember five more days." I remind and she nods so I close my phone.

* * *

><p><em>~Two And A Half Weeks Later~<em>

_**XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX**_

It's my eight teenth birthday and Ty is able to come home!

You exited Cece? My best friend Rocky, asks.

"Yeah, I've missed Ty so much!" I exclaim.

"I meant about you turning eighteen!" She says with a laugh.

"Ha ha!" I mock.

"I have a good feeling about today." She says with a smirk.

"Do you know something I don't? Your wearing a smirk like you wear a hat. It's going up to your head! I ask unsurely.

"Well yes... But I m not telling you! Consider it payback for not telling me you and Ty were together for a whole month!"

"We thought you'd be mad at us..."

"I was only a little mad cause you didn't tell me."

"Whatever. Are you exited to see Ty?"

"Yup! I don't know if I'm as exited as you, but yeah, I miss my brother."

_~Knock Knock~_

"I'll get it!" Rocky exclaims while getting up and walking to the door. Yay Ty's here!

"I'm Gunzer!" Gunther exclaims when Rocky opens the door. Well that was a big let down...

"Anz I'm Tinka!" Tinka joins in.

"And ve are ze hessenheffers!" They say together.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming." I say with a smile.

"Zour Velcome!" Gunther says.

"Guys you told us years ago your accents were fake. Cut the act." Rocky says as she starts to laugh again until she sees Deuce.

"Hey babe!" She exclaims.

"Hey Rocky!" He exclaims as he walks up to her and kisses her.

"When is Ty going to get here?" I ask impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Gunther says.

"Yeah, I guess." I mutter in an annoyed tone.

_~Knock Knock~_

"Ty!" I exclaim as I run to the door.

"_Oh_ hey mom..." I say sadly as her, Gary, and Flynn walk in. Did I mention Gary and her got married three years ago?

"Happy birthday Cece!" Flynn says happily. _Awww_ he's being nice to me! "Where's the cake?" Flynn begs. I swear he could pretend to be a dog...

"Wait until Ty comes to eat!" I say with a soft smile.

"Then lets eat!" Ty exclaims as he walks in.

"Ty!" I scream as I jump in his arms and kiss him.

"We're still kissing when my mom yells, "Still here!"

"Yeah, and I want cake!" Flynn exclaims.

"Sorry..." I say as I pull away from Ty.

"I missed you so much!" Ty exclaims as hugs me.

"I missed you to!" I say trying not to cry.

"Hello! Your sister's here! Can I have a hug?" Rocky ask slightly hurt.

"Sorry sis." Ty apoligizes.

"Did you get the thing?" Rocky whispers in Ty's ear. What thing?

"Yeah." Ty whispers back. "Mrs. Wilde can I have a word with you?" Ty asks awkwardly. It's still weird being called Cecelia Wilde...

"Yeah, what'cha need?" My mom asks in a voice that does not work for her age!

"In private..." He says suprisingly more awkward!

"_Ummm_ ok..." She answers with a little confusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

"Mrs. Wilde can I talk to you?" I ask awkwardly. It's weird not calling her "Ms. Jones" anymore.

"Yeah, what'cha need?" She asks in a voice meant for someone about 20 years younger than her.

"In private." I say even more awkwardly.

"_Ummm_ ok..." She says with a little bit of confusion.

We walk in another room and I get even more nervous.

"Mrs.- *_Ahem_* Mrs. _errr_ Wilde-" I start.

"Spit it out Ty." She commands sounding annoyed.

"I would like your blessing to marry your daughter." I blurt out quietly so Cece don t hear. I see her mouth drop.

"I- I well of course. As long as you love eachother and-" She starts, but I cut her off with a huge hug. I was a little suprised by my actions, but it was worth it.

"But..." She starts again.

_"Awwww_." I whine.

"But... I think you should ask Gary. Him and Cece have gotten closer ever since Gary and I got married." She says kindly.

"Ok... But what if he says no?"

"Then I'll talk to him Remember when I made him clean my house? I'll make him."

"Your sure?"

"Of course. I'll get him now. When are you going to propose?"

"Actually... I was going to after I left the room. I got a job with dancing and it pays a lot so I'm going to drop out of college... I missed Cece, to much. I inform her.

She nods and leaves the room to get Gary. She didn't look to happy about my career choice, but let's it go cause that's also Cece's dream. Gary walks in with a very serious look on his face. Does that mean she told him?

"Yes?...?" He asks clearly annoyed.

"Do I have your blessing to marry Cece?" I ask nervously.

"No." He says simply.

"What? Why?" I ask and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Because... She's my little girl." He answers sadly.

"I'll take care of her I promise! Please. I ll do everything possible to make her happy." I assure.

"Fine..., but! If you break her heart you dead!" He yells angrily.

"Understood." I say politely. What I wanna get on as good of a side as I can with him! Ok... I'm going to propose to Cece! I'm so nervous!

"Well get out there and propose!" He exclaims while flashing his signature Gary smile.

"How did you know I was going to propose today?" I question.

_"Oh_ I heard you talking to Georgia." He says naturaly.

"Ok... I m gonna go out there." I state as I slowly walk to the door.

"You do that." Gary says annoyed.

"Were you this nervous when you asked Mrs. Wilde to marry you?" I question again.

"Yeah, pretty much." He answers bluntly.

I walk out of the room and I feel like I could puke!

I nod at Rocky. I already told her I'm going to ask Cece to marry me. I wanted to make sure she was okay with me marrying her best friend.

"Cece... I have something to ask you." I say nervously.

"What?" She asks suspiciosly.

I get down on one shaky knee and start to get the ring out. "Cecelia Wilde, will you marry me?" I ask with a nervous smile.

Her mouth drops more than her moms and she's frozen. "Cece?" I ask again.

"Yes! A million times yes!" She screams then closes the gap between our lips fiercly.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you to!" She also whispers then pulls away abrubtly. So this is what a fairy tale is like... "Is the this the Good thing that was going to happen today?" She asks in Rocky's direction.

"Maybe... And maybe something else..." She says then lifts up her finger to show an engagment ring.

"Your getting married too? To Deuce?" Cece exclaims then hugs Rocky.

"_Uhhh_ yeah, who else?" Rocky asks in a _duh_ voice.

"Did you know about this?" Cece asks me as she pulls away from Rocky's embrace.

"Deuce asked me permission earlier." I confess.

"I love you!" She exclaims as she brings me in for another hug.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**A/N I hope you liked it! This was so fun/cute to write! I m watching Roshon in Camp Rock and whenever I see him I start like spazzing out LOL. But anyway this song is called Jet Lag By Simple Plan :D**


End file.
